


It Will All Be Alright

by ZaffreAfferDark (ZaffreFennec)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, Muteness, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaffreFennec/pseuds/ZaffreAfferDark
Summary: (This fic takes place after the Godseeker ending, so major spoilers for that if you care.]
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Hornet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	It Will All Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic takes place after the Godseeker ending, so major spoilers for that if you care.]

That cannot be, Hornet thought, scrutinizing the now fading tendrils and pustules of sickness that wove about the Crossroads. Their once vibrant, virulent orange was dying away into mundane browns and grays, as if the area had shaken off that ancient plague of its own means. Hornet knew better; there must be some catalyst, almost certainly that little ghost she had crossed nails with twice before, but where was it now? Wasn't this story to end in confrontation? Wasn't it to usurp the Vessel and seal the fate of the sickness at the Black Egg? Where in the Pale King's name did that damned bug traipse off to?

The scrape of metal on stone called her attention, and she readied herself for combat as light flashed off a gargantuan nail. She was struck with incredulity, for the figure beheld bore the exact form of the Hollow Knight, bent and haggard as it emerged from its living tomb, dragging its weapon behind as it took its first few steps of freedom. Huffing, it locked its inky gaze onto Hornet, face unreadable and body tensing at spotting her. Eyeing up the Knight's piece, she knew she'd have to act fast or else this encounter would come to blows.

"Lay down your weapon!" she commanded, holding her needle defensively as she watched for any signs of aggression. The Knight did not move, neither to attack nor to comply with her. "By the Pale King's reign, lay down your weapon!" she ordered again, beginning to lose faith in her ploy. The Vessel stared, the only sounds about them being its labored breathing and the lonesome crying of the caverns' drafts, until finally it bent its knee, laying its fearsome nail onto the earth. Letting out a private sigh of relief, Hornet relaxed her guard, marginally, and inched her way closer to the famed vassal. The first thing she noticed, as it simply couldn't be passed over, was the Knight's extraordinary visage. Even kneeling, it still had to look down to look into Hornet's face, abyssal eyes peering from a pointed, ivory head with horns towering above in savage and regal curves. Its jet skin bore a muted roughness, in contrast to its chitinous limbs' obsidian-like gloss. Their subtle sheen was marred by scuffs and scrapes, but far, far more worrisome was a profound crack in its skull, crevassing through its forehead all the way to one of its eye sockets, and its destroyed arm that had been severed at the elbow. Well, there was nothing she could do about the amputation, but the skull fissure looked fresh. Gently, she tilted its chin down to better examine its injury.

What a horrid wound, it's almost as if its head was split from the inside, Hornet thought. Focusing on the cracked shell, she didn't notice the hand reaching up from below, jolting as it brushed her neck. Fingers, wrapped not around her throat in strangulation, came to cup along her jaw in delicate fashion, tilting her face from side to side like one studying fine craftsmanship. "Enough," Hornet chided as she brushed its hand away, "I was trying to assess your injuries. That wasn't an invitation to assess me." She shook her head, not truly upset. "Foolish."

"Follow me, it is not safe here." Turning to leave, she glanced back to ensure the Knight was in step, only to see it staying put, staring pointedly at its tool still on the ground. Hornet shifted from one foot to the other, seeing the dilemma. Could she trust it not to strike her in the back? Would it even follow if commanded to abandon its nail? Sighing, she returned to its side, "Hold your nail against your flank, beneath your arm." The Knight did so without pause, where Hornet bound it against him with silk so it couldn't be drawn for combat. "There, now come!"

The path to the hot springs was quiet and without event. Entering the secluded spot, she was relieved that no one had claimed the place first. To work, then. "Let me help you untie your nail, then to rid yourself of that sorry cape," Hornet said, dextrous fingers already slaying her knots. In short time, the Knight stood without garment nor armament, neither humility, waiting expectantly. Might it be wanting for more orders? Of course it was, she snapped back at her own monologue, it is the Hollow Knight, born without mind nor will nor self. It hasn't any more volition than a wind-up toy, does it? "Come along, you. Into the water, yes, now sit," she coaxed. Orienting it into a suitable position, she set to work cleansing the wound, daubing it with the rejuvenating spring water. It was said that the warm pools of Hallownest could relieve any pain -- Hornet had yet to suffer an ailment unconquered by it's healing power -- and yet, with all her efforts to apply its miraculous balm, the fracture refused to seal any further than superficially. Why? What unholy strike could so permanently rend such sturdy shell and spite the aid of soul-blessed spring? Even as they rested in this sanctuary, pondering such things caused Hornet to shiver in disquiet. 

A prolonged sigh accompanied the Vessel sinking itself deeper into the water. A pity it couldn't actually enjoy the sensations bathing in these pools brought. The new position it had taken meant its great head was even easier to get to, and Hornet made quick the chance to pull bandages from within her cloak and encircle the split. If the wound refused to heal, the next best thing was to keep it sanitary until a more veteran healer took charge. Tying the gauze snug, she felt a sudden weariness possess her, one deeply unlike common tiredness or exhaustion. Could it be, she ventured, that the story of Hallownest, and her role within it, was over? The stasis of the kingdom had come to pass, and that villainous plague was snuffed out, one dared to hope, for good this time. She would no longer need to guard the Kingsbrand, neither strike down unworthy shades, nor chase away wanderers from the caverns' clutches. It was over, wasn't it? An ache settled deep in Hornet's chest at the revelation. 

Such existential ponderings would be dealt with later, she decided, shoving those thoughts from her mind like the unwelcome guests they were. In the meantime, she tossed aside her own garments and slipped into the sultry pool, immediately feeling her muscles release their strain in the warmth. Such long nights in the field, away from tiny luxuries like meals not made from hardtack and jerky or being rested from laying in an actual bed, truly drained one's morale and made the days run arduous. The clear water, the invigorating heat, the chance to scrub away the sweat and grime of so many hard-won battles, Hornet regarded it all as such a blessing in this strangest hour. 

Her body really could use some attention, she thought as she washed herself. Her horns, bearing the paleness her father bestowed her, were always the first to betray her missions into wild territory; without fail, they showed every smudge of dirt or stain of greenery she'd encountered, and infuriatingly refused to relinquish such coloring with even the most diligent scrubbing. In the lowlight of Hallownest, it might never actually be noticed by others, but Hornet  _ knew _ , and her blue-blooded upbringing rankled at their imperfection. Scouring them 'til she once more admitted defeat, she moved down to the rest of her form. Slim yet sturdy arms plated with dusky chitin were cleansed with meticulous attention to the seams of her natural armor, as were her lithe and powerful legs that flexed away their tension and waded into deeper water. Rubbing clean with massaging pressure across her chest, her midriff, her back, all the velvety gray softness of her center revitalized in the lather. Hornet indulged in the bliss of the bath for as long as she could.

Despite very much enjoying herself, her spartan sensibilities wouldn't let her soak forever. Hornet climbed out and dried herself discreetly, wary at first that the Vessel might act dishonorably in her vulnerable state, but it seemed more occupied with monitoring the cave's entrance. That was rather prudent of it, wasn't it? What substance occupied its head if not for thoughts? Was it like a well trained animal, where it could regress to instinct where gaps in its training arose? Or did it start truly as a blank slate, with every order needing extensive contingency lest the automaton fall apart? How did it know to watch the egress? Did it know it undertook that precaution, or did it simply act without any awareness? The longer she spent with this alien being, the more her fascination kindled like wildfire.

The Hollow Knight diverted it's watch of the entrance to set its gaze upon Hornet, who turned furtively as she snapped her focus away. She oughtn't have been idling anyways. Returning to business, she began striding about the cave, ripping up the tall weeds and ferns that grew between stones to use for a fire. In a short time she'd accrued quite the pile, and, producing from her cloak a fire-flint, she set the fibers ablaze. "Come here, Vessel," she called, and without hesitation it drew near. "It's not much, but I hadn't expected to pack food for more than myself, so it will have to do for now." Hornet pressed some biscuits and dried fruits into its hand, ushering it to sit beside her little fire. 

She too sat and ate, nibbling on her last portion of meat, though not feeling especially hungry. Left to sit and occasionally stoke the flames, stormcloud thoughts drew near once again in her mind. Too strange an ending, too many questions left to ask, too pyrrhic a victory to satisfy. Round and round, her mind always stuck on one thorn: what would she do now? The new king, her ghostly half-kin, had vanished, gone on the wind as it swept the plague from Hallownest. If it had remained, she'd gladly give it counsel and protection in its new life, but such a duty was now denied her. Would she have to take up the throne? For that she wasn't the least bit prepared, and the White Lady must still have some claim to her husband's kingdom, provided she renounced her own exile. Perhaps there was no role for her at all, no duty to be bound to, no greater purpose to dedicate herself. That prospect was as vast, unknown, and desolate as the unending wastes beyond her homeland. The ache once more returned to her chest, the feeling of a child lost and alone in the farthest, darkest, loneliest cavern, knowing there was no one to come and rescue her. 

Appetite entirely soured, Hornet ripped off the chewed part of her jerky and tossed it into the fire, its dried grisle crackling as she tucked away the remainder. Watching the dancing flames, she happened to glance up at her compeer. "You have not eaten at all. Give it here, then, I will save it for you 'til tomorrow." It handed every morsel back, perhaps a bit mushed, but unconsumed. Mayhap it didn't need to eat. Mayhap it couldn't eat as she couldn't. It didn't matter. Unfed, despondent, but at least no longer damp, she snuffed out the embers and made her bed in a softer patch of earth, her cloak shrouding her as a blanket. The Vessel followed suit in her retiring, and stretched itself out at her side.

… Must it lie quite so close? The Hollow Knight, in choosing its place to sleep, decided that it would position itself directly behind her, so close that its stomach practically hugged her back. Hornet shimmied away to get some quantum of personal space. Bafflingly, the Vessel shifted with her, moving closer until their bodies were as near as they had started. She squirmed away again, and again her attempt to assert boundaries were thwarted. Fine, if it simply HAD to, she grumbled internally, shutting her eyes and resolving to ignore the stupid bug. Its encroachment was downright obnoxious, but at this point she was too worn down in spirit to give it a piece of her mind. No, no, this was fine, perfectly qualmlessly fine. If she moved away again, she'd be sleeping directly on a rock anyways…

As time crawled past, her eyes grew heavy and her breathing slowed. The world was hushed and still, and soon, so too would she be. Halfway to slumber, Hornet was roused by the sense that she had become the subject of exploration to a certain proximal being. It traced tentatively along her horns, feather-light brushing of fingertips probing their curve and contour, extra caution in its movements as it neared her face. What, pray tell, did it think it was doing? On any other occasion, Hornet would have readily given swift dissuasion with nail and fist to this impudent knight. Yet now, weighed down with this physical, emotional, existential tiredness, she couldn't even muster a thimbleful of energy against it. What did it matter? It all meant nothing; she meant nothing to it and neither it to her, and the both of them had nothing to conceal anymore. This nothing-headed cretin would cease its meaningless prodding eventually, it wasn't even worth the effort to be cross. 

As it reached her jawline, its probing paused, having arrived at where her shroud concealed her. Carefully, cautiously, it snaked its arm beneath her blanket to stroke about her neck, seeming to test the waters for how far it could explore. What started as mere ghosting of fingertips became bolder and more assured pressure, rubbing along her shoulders and collar. Truthfully, Hornet did not think the touches unpleasant, and as she lay in calm she found it yet harder to be ornery with its conduct. How long had it been since she'd been close to anyone? Even in youth, roughhousing was forbidden among the aristocratic caste, and physical affection was sparse and discrete even among loved ones in private. Was it in truth that the only actual contact she'd had growing up was when she was in the clash of sparring? That was almost, well, rather sad, she mused. How pitiable, that she was so starved for touch that she would take this excuse like a beggar with their alms bowl outstretched. The Knight palpated her chest, wrenching Hornet's thoughts back into the present. She was sensitive there! Face feeling hot, she endured its hand's traversal and forced her mind to remain proper. Having inadvertently riled her and preparing to venture into new territory, its palm rested flat upon her center, taking a moment to sense beneath her beating heart.

Then, lower. If it savoured the contours of her horns, it did doubly so for the contours of her hips. Up and down along her flank its hand sought, wandering forth to massage her stomach and yon to caress her back, roaming, reverent pace not allowing Hornet a moment's peace. Just like her fire-flint lit the ferns, sparks kindled in her that had rested dormant for ages, having gone cold in neglect during her past life. Only a few eternities before, she was bound by duty to kingdom and resolution of purpose, endless refinement demanded of her person by all her superiors. Yet, when given time to occupy her own mind, her thoughts were not so very foreign from that of other girls. In a time still marked by naievity, she had wondered what it would be like to lay in the arms of another, to share the secrets most intimate with one you cherished, and to be adored in kind as the hours whiled away. To hold hands, to embrace, to confide and conspire and struggle to hush one's mirth before it branded them daftly in love to all who saw. Such a luxury was verboten in capital degree, but her mind was hers alone, and so too her romantic little fairy stories. Was this what it actually felt like? Did the Vessel feel such things for her? And all of this should happen right now? More than that, her body had made its own decision on the matter. Her heart beat so loudly as she took in little gasps, feeling like she had to remind herself how to breathe. Her skin and shell tingled in their sensitivity as every part of her felt flush. Choose, it said, choose what you've been withheld, and indulge. How? What should she do? Should she even-- 

Lower. Hornet whimpered as the Vessel's fingers dipped down between her thighs. Its inquiry was insatiable, dancing fingers knowing her flesh ever more intimately with every pass, stroking and rubbing and probing and causing her to reel. She was so unprepared; even on her loneliest nights she had stayed chaste and austere, had kept her hands and virtue unsullied. She pressed her hips up against its still roving hand. Delicious jolts of pleasure ran through her, unpredictable and eagerly anticipated, delivered by her lover's undivided attention. A particularly golden stroke caused her to moan and arch her back, bringing her rear to brush against its crotch. Her eyes went saucer-wide as she clearly felt what could only be its erection. It wasn't just exploring, she realized, it was aroused. It  _ wanted _ her. It wanted  _ her. _ And deep down, underneath all her frigidity and discipline, she wanted it too. If she went through with this, it would be a coupling with a veritable Goliath, a more-than-ambitious conquest for her first time. Well, Hornet had always made herself a creature of exceptional caliber, would she really be satisfied with anything less from a suitor? Another pass of its fingers drew a mewling sigh. Her hips ached for it, demanded it, begged for it. It couldn't be denied any longer. Her hand traced backwards and landed against its center. "Wait."

At her command its hand stilled, giving her a moment's peace to catch her breath. She had chosen, she was doing this. Hornet turned her head to look behind at the Vessel, its big dumb head looking right back. You thought you were being clever, didn't you? That is, if you thought at all, she judged. "Lie on your back," she ordered, her pulse loud in her ears as she gathered her nerves. With one last swallow to force her anxiety down, she sat up and turned toward her now supine courtier. Oh! A veritable Goliath indeed, she thought, marveling. Vessels may be genderless creatures, but this one's sex was indisputably male. Her hand reached forward, then faltered. How ought she do this? It wouldn't be right to simply seize it there, of course, but territory this foreign gave her nothing but misgivings. Perhaps, then, she would follow its example. Once more she advanced, hand laying on its stomach and stroking in loose circles, feeling the rise and fall of its breaths, learning the shape of its form. As her hand traveled about its midriff, she tentatively stroked closer and closer to that object of desire, as it stood soldier-straight in readiness for her advance. Reaching that spot, she coiled her fingers about the base, right where it emerged from its protective slit. 

What a curious sight male anatomy was, especially this example. Obsidian in hue and sheen, her hand felt its warmth keenly, as well as its unique consistency, the organ being both firm and soft, stiff and giving. Its veiny ridges were defined even in the cavern's dimness and carried always the Vessel's pulse, a steady throb that moved and twitched within her careful grasp. Wide at its base, it gently tapered up, until right at the tip a droplet of clear, thick fluid pearled. Gently, gently, she handled and petted its length, always glancing back to watch for any signs of disliking from its bearer. How would it like this pressure, or this little squeeze here? More attention to its head or its base, or maybe some along its underside too? Hornet harkened to her Vessel, for while it made no cries it still gasped and huffed and panted as it was gratified, still rolled its hips into her touch and grasped at the earth to temper itself. Could she have known what relish these acts performed would inspire in her now? To attend and gratify another, to reap their ecstasy, it was reward unmatched, and one she couldn't sate herself of. She stroked along its inner thigh, fondled it's undercarriage, as if every touch upon its skin imparted a mirror sensation on her own, that her body responded so lustily at her partner's bliss; this was her power over her lover, and too its power upon her. Hmm, what else, what else… she mused, hands never idling. She needed to have more, needed to give more. Almost instinctively, she leaned forward, head dipping lower as she licked her lips. Oh wouldn't it just love to feel the soft embrace of her mouth, of her tongue--

Gods, what was she even doing? The perversion of her behavior hit like the recoil of a cannon. Here she was, performing licentious acts on a bug she only just joined company with, in an overgrown cavern that was hardly private, with the most basic of prompting causing her to wholly embrace harlotry. Did she truly have no decency? And to think, she was so unfettered from morals that she would lay with her sibling, born of the very same father that brought her into the world. They had never really lived as family, she living predominantly in convent among the Weavers while its sole existence was to be forged as holy weapon inside the White Palace, but what did that matter? Their distance changed nothing of their blood relation. What would her father say? Her mother? In such a confrontation, would she even be able to muster a shred of defense for her actions? Or would she fall to their feet and grovel in eternal shame, begging forgiveness for her sins?

Hornet surveyed her lover, stretched out before her. Did it even know what transgressions it was made part of? It was the Hollow Knight, after all; the extent to which it knew or understood any of this was obscure. Preying upon a dumb and credulous soul was but another wickedness added to her suddenly mountainous pile, it seemed. But it had started it! It was the one who took her in its hands, and came to know her body, and made her feel such wondrous elation and sensations as she had never dreamed before. Mustn't it know what it did? Mustn't it have wanted her? Hornet clenched her hands in the dirt as tears welled behind her eyes, hovering over the Vessel's body. What a tranquil pose her lover was in, she contemplated, it looks almost as if it were basking. 

Perhaps sensing the change in mood, or the surcease of stimulation, the Vessel raised its head to probe its companion's state. Their eyes locked. Her mouth was so dry, skin gone clammy in trepidation. It was almost dizzying to meet its sight, perhaps she was finally buckling under the cacophony of passions possessing her. All the world was but an echo of a dream and in this pivotal moment, only she and it were truly real. "I…" She faltered. A question, burning. "Do you...want this? Does this feel good?" The inquiry was cast, for what it was worth to a being that could not speak, that the Hollow Knight might respond. It closed its eyes like it was being pensive, and the ensuing silence had her ears ringing. Seconds passed like years until finally it returned from deliberation, returning to meet her eyes once more, and brought its hand to rest upon her back. Sturdy and mooring in its weight against her body, its thumb petted her skin in small, soothing strokes. Hornet released a shuddering breath, only now aware she was holding it. It was alright. She was alright. All the world could be in turmoil, nigh on the precipice of apocalypse, and they would be alright. In this cavern, beside soul-blessed spring in the heart of Hallownest on the eve of a new world's dawning, they had each other. And that was all they could ever ask for. 

Hornet squeaked as her partner reached down to squeeze her rear. Face turning red as her cloak, she gave the vassal a reproving moue. Moving past the melodramatics and back into the foray was a manifest want, but still! Ah, to what was all her doubting and despairing for if not to resolve in irreproachable reward? Now the real fun could begin. She swung her leg over, kneeling in straddled stance above the Vessel, hips swaying as she aligned their sexes. In increments, she descended until its nail brushed against her entrance, head pressing softly right up to her cleft, as if the organ itself were eager to savor her body. Hornet gave a little gasp as the head slipped inside, its warm, pulsing mass stretching her vestal lips to sit and throb just barely within her chamber. How strange it all felt; how sublime. Could she really do this? Her heartbeat was thunder in her ears, her chest, her core, all her muscles coiling like springs at this exceptional sensation. Just breathe, just breathe, you've hardly started and--

Surging its hips upwards, Hornet screamed as the Vessel plunged itself inside of her. It speared straight into her depths, splitting her in half to impale her innards. Searing pain tore through her center as she seized rigid in shock. "Stop, stop!" she cried, pulling away enough to dislodge its length before her legs buckled, collapsing onto its thighs. With trembling hands she reached down to assess the damage; touching her parts, her fingers stained with blood. She could only stare at first, bile rising acrid in her throat, as the offense grew to pain her so much more than mere physical wound. "Not so rough, you brute!" she spat, striking with open palm across its stomach. Savage, inconsiderate, ugly, stupid thing! How could she have thought this would go well? Just an idiot girl looking to use a dullard wretch for her own gain, and look what it earned her. As if a thoughtless beast could love her. As if she was worth love. Her nethers did not hurt nearly so bad as her shattered heart, stomach twisting as that existential ache returned in her chest.

Pathetic, truly; Hornet had never held such scorn for any creature more than towards herself in this moment. At least staunch the bleeding before you ruin everything else. Again she reached down, taking assessment once more with a now dampened furor. Her hand came back much less blotted than before, a small relief that her injury wasn't nearly as maiming as it had felt. Her other hand stretched to grasp for her cloak and its supplies, only to find it absent. Where…? She diverted her attention up, finding it already claimed by the Vessel, who was presently holding the bandages from sifting through her pockets. "Give that here," she snapped. Instead, it thumbed a ribbon of gauze off the roll and started to dress her injury, or at least that was what Hornet guessed it was attempting to do as its one-handedness and apparent lack of skill in this task was resulting in a right paltry mess. As it nearly-successfully juggled the roll behind her to wrap it around her thigh, Hornet twisted around to claim it back, their hands landing on it at the same time. A too-forceful tug, a reflexive swipe, and just the wrong angle, and now neither of them had the bandages, both watching as it rolled, rolled, rolled across the dust and stones until with a soft plop fell into the pool. 

Fucking terrific.

Hornet twisted back around, sighed, and rubbed her eyes. She was tired, and frustrated, and ashamed, and sore, and disappointed, and now down one bandage roll to boot. What a mess. She scowled, first only to herself, then at the Vessel beneath her. Whatever capacity it had to feel, shame pervaded its features. Chin tucked against its chest and head turned away, its eyes were downcast as its shoulders hunched in guilt. For the size that it was, in the moment it looked very, very small. Regarding it, her scowl faded, replaced with something softer, more forgiving. It probably was really trying, that Vessel. Time untold without contact with any bug, much less any contact of the romantic sort, and she expected it to be a masterful lover? It was no more master than she was, and at least it didn't lose its temper on its partner. Perhaps... Perhaps emotionality had made her act rashly, unreasonably. Perhaps they weren't the villain after all.

Perhaps they could try again?

Before that, though, there were amends to make. On hands and knees she crawled forward, up towards its big, dumb head to where they could look each other in the eye. Her fingers approached its face -- it did not escape her that it flinched initially at the contact -- and cupped its cheek, gently guiding its shamefaced countenance to return to her, and with as much earnestness as her heart could fill her apology with, she kissed it upon the forehead. "I am sorry I hit you. That was much too cruel." It blinked slowly, a certain sentimentality present in its ever-enigmatic expression, gingerly placing its hand once more on her back, rubbing comforting little circles into her skin. It raised its head up towards hers until their mouths were but a thin breadth apart, until Hornet could feel its breath upon her lips, until they were kissing but for her final consent. Consent she did. Mouths entwined in precious adoration of one another, only pulling back for air when it could be postponed no longer and returning to their courtier's embrace as if the moment apart lasted years instead of seconds. Tender and sweet and immersed in each other's presence, that softness craved in a jaded life became finally realized; to hold another and treasure them as they held and treasured you was called love, and in the arms of her knight it bloomed immaculate.

It was perfect, Hornet felt.

She slipped her finger against its lips to stay it just a moment, giving it a coy smile. "Shhh, just be still, let me lead," she whispered. With one more peck on its lips, she creeped back, trailing lower and lower until her hips were once more above the Vessel's, swaying as they had done before in readiment. She pushed herself upright to better pilot her movements, and as she did her eyes locked with her lover's. How keenly it watched, without a trace of fear or hesitation; it trusted her, she knew it trusted her. 

She trusted it too.

Her hips descended, her sex embracing its nail into her warm folds as a whimpering moan escaped her throat. The sensation...well, it still hurt a bit, if she were being honest, rather like a muscle being stretched too far. And its parts were inside of her! The concept of copulation was bizarre, even when pondered in a sober, academic light, but what daft god of antiquity saw fit that this was how new life would spring? Even so, she felt the muscles in her hips reflexively squeeze and shuddered at the resulting pangs of pleasure that spread through her whole frame. Its proportions opened her in such an unyielding way, imposing a fullness wholly novel and delicious, and a warmth that stoked her carnal fire from deep inside. 

Now what? The first hurdle was cleared, but again she felt her ignorance getting the better of her. Her youth contained no education on this subject as it was much too vulgar a topic to ever discuss among the upper caste, but she wasn't without ANY concept of the act, per se. Living in the wilds brought her into proximity of many an earthly beast, animals that did as animals do, rutting in feral unabashed procreation as opportunity presented. It involved a lot of hip motion, that was for certain. Those creatures could be such brutes though, biting and clawing in domination of the mated to be in subjugation of the sire; it seemed to Hornet a frightful thing to breed, and what if she instigated such instinct in her partner now? No, she had commanded it to lay still, and it yet obliged her, not once moving to take charge as she continued to dally. Trust. Trust yourself, trust your Vessel, trust that it will all turn out right, because it must.

It's all in the hips, that much she knew. Hornet slowly lifted herself, wincing as its piece pulled against her delicate walls as it was slowly dislodged. No, that hurt a bit too much yet, Hornet thought, sinking back down and letting it fill her again. Mmm, but that did feel good though, again internally squeezing its length. If not up and down just yet, maybe she should try back and forth? She rolled her hips, gasping as its nail stirred her insides, every little motion causing it to rub and press into her, to stoke new bundles of nerves as she moved. It was electrifying, filling her whole frame with need and making her slow gyrations steadily build to a wanton grind, her breath to come in gasps and whines that simply couldn't be restrained, her hands to run along her shell in need to satiate that fire beneath her skin. Amazing, how had she never known her body could feel this way? No wonder they kept tight-lipped about this with noblewomen; with ladies' time unburdened by labor, they might spend the whole of their days indulging in such bliss. 

Without even easing her pace, Hornet began to lift her hips higher with each grind, working into a canter that became a proper bounce on her lover's phallus, the smacking of their flesh colliding filling the cavern. If an errant bug were to pass by their encampment, there’d be no doubt of what acts were occurring within. The sounds their coupling made! The sighs and moans and huffs all mingled in a soft chorus above the percussion of their lovemaking, the underlying score of parts slick with lust enmeshing caused a profound reaction in Hornet. What a filthy girl she was! Bucking and rutting just like an animal, making these lewd sounds with her body, crying out like a whore in ravishment! Harder, faster! Her legs began to shake with each bounce as her head lolled to the side in blissful overwhelm.

A hiss snatched Hornet's attention, causing her to slow. She looked down to her partner beneath her; its eyes were squeezed shut and jaw clenched, fingers having raked deep grooves into the ground as it gulped for air in the lull. The Vessel looked to her, its face both pleading and fearful that a scolding was forthcoming, lying as motionless as was accidentally ordered with its discomfort at needing to resist its own body's instinct plain to see. Hornet saw her mistake. "You've stayed ever so still, haven't you? Such a good Vessel, so willing to please. You must be feeling these urges as I do, to move your hips and let your hands wander over me, as I feel now with you." She petted its chest in assurance that it bore no fault, its countenance growing hopeful. "Let's move together now. Try to move your hips in rhythm with mine, nice and slo-oh!" It lurched under her, hips bucking up then hurriedly returned to their initial position as the Vessel realized its over-eagerness again. Hornet smirked and wiggled her hips, its length still deep within her. "Come now, you've got more in you than  _ that _ , haven't you?" 

In increments they began to synchronize, Hornet coaxing the Vessel with coos of encouragement and praise. "Mmm, you feel so good...just like that, oh…!" It remained understandably hesitant, but it was clear as well just how enchanted it was by these acts it partook in. Its eyes fixated on where their bodies joined, watching its nail enter Hornet's sex again and again, hips rising to meet hers in increasingly braver waves. Likewise, its hand roamed across her body as if unable to pick its most favorite spot, now steadying itself with its hand on her hip, now feeling and massaging her chest, now cupping her cheek tenderly, now squeezing her ass. That furrowed brow of concentration it wore was so very endearing, its huffs and pants as it moved equally so, chest rising and falling in pace with its exertion. Hornet adored the way it moved in her, the way its cock reached even deeper inside than before, how its added movement rocked her body and heightened the physicality of it all, how even as their speed increased she could still feel the throb of its pulse inside her. If only this could last forever…

Suddenly she felt herself pulled down, frame clutched tightly to the Vessel's body as it continued to thrust. Its hand clung against her back as its breath quickened, pace growing more urgent with each passing second. Hornet nuzzled into its chest and mewled. Her shell felt hot enough to melt, moving almost with a will of its own to continue bucking her hips into her lover's onslaught, and her own quickened gasps for air left her a touch light-headed. It was all too much. Their pace was so fast, too fast, too intense for her to endure, was driving her insane, the sensations and stimuli all building up inside, building up til she burst, until she snapped, until she might die, might lose all control. Flushed cheek pressed against her lover's heaving brest, she marveled as little black tendrils flowed from their shell to cling and coil against her, searching and feeling but never binding down. It's reaching its limits too, she realized, we're both going to, going to--. She squeezed her eyes shut, unrelenting.

Its piece swelled inside her, somehow growing yet more turgid and throbbing, until with a great spasm its cock unleashed a burst of liquid warmth deep into her core. She shuddered and wailed, her pussy gripping and squeezing desperately as its nail released its seed into her womb and in turn felt waves of euphoria radiate throughout her body, unable to even think of anything beyond this nerve-rending bliss. Every inch of her shell was alight, hips shuddering and toes curling, its sex unbearably delicious to feel against her raw and battered walls, and all she could do was cling to her equally overtaken lover and quake. 

Finally, finally, the cacophony of ecstacy began to relent. She lay against her lover, little tremors still running through her shell as she collected herself. Amazing… Her body felt a satisfaction unrivaled by any felt before, the crescendo leaving behind tender nerves aglow in its wake, along with a creeping exhaustion. Her head rested on the Vessel's chest in sweet contentment, eyes drooping closed as she felt its own breaths becoming steady again, still feeling that liquid warmth inside as her partner's nail relaxed and pulled out of hers, a trickle leaving her sex's lips. 

Her eyes snapped wide in realization; it had finished inside her! What if she… Hornet forced herself up out of her lull, standing up only to press her knees together as she felt the fluid drip down along her thighs. Hastily waddling over to the shore of the hot springs, she squatted down and started scooping up water to clean her parts. Wash and wash and wash, she scrubbed for an eternity before she felt her job thorough enough. Foolish, truly. Caught up in the moment, it hadn't occurred to her to avert this situation, but now it had happened, and she couldn't rightly turn back time and warn herself, now could she? Still, she knew that conceiving did have an element of chance to it, after all. Sometimes it took multiple tries before a woman became... became… And! And it was her first time! Her body wasn't ready, so soon from her departure from maidenhood. It couldn't happen so soon, could it? She watched the ripples in the pool below with disquiet.

Her Vessel had come to join her by the spring, kneeling and cleaning its privates in turn. It tidied itself without a hint of concern and tucked its piece back into its shell, but instead of retiring to bed it continued to sit by the pool's edge. Hornet glanced over at it as it stared into the waves unwaveringly. Suddenly, it reached far out into the water. Pulling its occupied hand back, it gave one, solid squeeze, droplets cascading as they were wrung out, and then turned towards Hornet with open hand, offering a soggy bandage roll. Hornet's throat felt tight, unsure whether to laugh or cry.

She grasped its hand, fingers cradling it as she ignored its present, eyes pleading as she beckoned it closer. Its big, dumb head bent down until they were eye level, drawing ever so near, near enough that Hornet could lift her own face to meet it, mouths but a thin breadth away as she hoped beyond hope it knew what she meant. It did. Once more their mouths entwined, just as magical and solacing as the first time, exactly what she ached for. As they held each other, Hornet felt the Vessel thumb reassuring little circles into the back of her palm. It would be alright. It was all going to be alright, and nothing could change that. She stood and ushered it away from the spring's edge, bringing it to bed with her in a soft patch of earth. It curled up around her where she lay, stomach against her back as she nestled into its frame. Throwing her cloak over the both of them, she sighed as she finally took her rest.

**Author's Note:**

> [Happy New Years, bugfuckers ;) ]


End file.
